Consequences
by cupcakesintheimpala
Summary: S6!AU. Sequel to Anticipation. One year later, Kae and Dean are living an apple-pie life together, now with their two month old son. But when Sam mysteriously shows up back from the dead, they're thrown back into the world of hunting, forcing critical choices to be made. Add in the fact that a mysterious 'mother' has taken an interest in Kae, and things are gonna get interesting.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I own nothing but my original characters.

* * *

Title: Consequences  
Summary: S6!AU. Sequel to Anticipation. One year later, Kae and Dean are living an apple-pie life together, now with their two month old son. But when Sam mysteriously shows up back from the dead, they're thrown back into the world of hunting, forcing critical choices to be made. Add in the fact that a mysterious 'mother' has taken an interest in Kae, and things are gonna get interesting.  
Genre: Drama/Romance  
Pairing: Dean/OFC, eventual Cas/OFC  
Rating: T  
Spoilers: Anything from 6x01 (minor)-6x12 is fair game :)

* * *

Prologue:  
**-One Year Later-**  
**Moline, Illinois**

"Dean get a move on! You're gonna be late!"

Dean groaned and opened his eyes halfheartedly, staring at the alarm clock parked on their bedside table.

7:00 a.m.

Fuck.

He heaved himself up out of bed and went to take a shower.

By the time he made it to the small kitchen area of their apartment, Kae had finished cooking breakfast. Her hair, no longer marred by streaks or highlights, was pulled back in a pony-tail and held up off of her neck by a large clip. She wore a plain pink tee shirt and gray sweats, and had one arm wrapped around the two month old baby boy settled on her hip as she made her way to the table.

"Morning," she greeted.

He made a face as he tried to stifle a yawn and failed. The resulting laugh it earned from her, and their son made him smile.

"Morning," he replied. "How long have you been up?"

"'Bout an hour." she shrugged as she sat down and settled the baby on her lap. "Sky decided he'd be my alarm clock today."

"Did he?" Dean chuckled.

"Yeah. Unfortunately the snooze button doesn't exist unless you feed him." Kae snorted and nuzzled the top of his head. "Turning into a troublemaker just like his daddy."

"We don't know -"

"Dean. We had the paternity test done." she sighed. "Skylar is yours...you know that, right?"

Dean nodded and reached for his plate, the smell of the scrambled eggs she'd made making his mouth water.

"Yeah, I know." he sighed. "It's just...hard to believe sometimes." he took a bite of the food. "Amazing."

"Yes I am." she grinned. "Hey, after you get off, can you pick up another box of diapers? We're almost out."

He nodded.

"Sure." he yawned again. "Can you believe how domestic we've gotten?".

"Sometimes I can't." she mused. "Feels weird...but I wouldn't change it."

"Me either." he agreed.

Kae glanced at the clock and sighed.

"You better go...Sean will have your ass if you're late."

Dean groaned and nodded. He got to his feet and Kae followed suit, making sure to shift Skylar onto her hip again so she could hold him more comfortably.

"See you later," he murmured before kissing her briefly on the lips, then took Skylar's tiny hand in his. "Be good for your mama, alright?"

Skylar let out a little gurgling noise which Dean took as an affirmation. He bent down and kissed the top of the baby's head, squeezing his hand lightly.

"I'm going, I'm going!" he exclaimed when he heard Kae sigh impatiently, though she was smiling.

"That wasn't a 'get out of here you're gonna be late' sigh, that was an 'aren't you forgetting something?' sigh." she said.

Dean laughed. She did this all the time.

"Fine," he said, rolling his eyes before kissing her again. "You really are fucking amazing." he whispered when they broke apart. "I'll call you on my lunch."

She nodded.

"Okay."

* * *

After three hours, pointless morning game shows, and a blouse ruined by Skylar's decision to spit up his lunch, Kae was beat.

She was also bored...though it was nice to have a day off from her job down at the local grocery store in Moline.

_Kae..._

Her head popped up from where it had leaned against the arm of the couch while she'd been laying on it.

_Kae..._

She'd thought the voice had stopped months ago, but there it was again.

Kae decided she needed to get out of the house. She changed her shirt from the ruined green blouse she'd had on to a plain purple tank top, and changed her jeans to shorts.

"Alright, Sky." she said as she settled him into his carrier. "What do you say we get out of here for a while?" Skylar shoved his fist in his mouth. "I'll take that as a yes."

* * *

The park was nice...quiet for that time of day. They sat on a bench a little far from the jungle gym where two or three kids were running around. Kae bounced Skylar on her lap and watched the kids play with a small smile on her face.

"Kae?"

She looked up abruptly to see a woman with blonde hair and green eyes staring at her.

"Grace," she responded, smiling at her coworker. "Didn't expect to see you here."

"Kyle loves the park." Grace responded, gesturing to the boy with blonde hair hanging from the monkey bars. She smiled at Skylar. "He gets cuter every time I see him."

Kae chuckled. "I'm sorry but he's taken."

Grace laughed and turned her attention to the jungle gym. Kae froze suddenly, her grip on Skylar tightening - not enough to hurt him, but enough that it was secure.

It - No. Would a wraith be stupid enough to attack people here? In broad daylight?

"Grace can you uh...can you take him for a minute?" she asked, watching the metal structure almost in a daze.

Was she hallucinating?

The wraith...whatever it was, seemed to sense her watching as she passed Skylar over to Grace without further comment. Kae followed it into the trees and looked around, breathing heavily. It had looked so much like her...like the bitch who'd been one half of the wraith couple that killed her brother and sister.

_Kae..._

Oh fuck. Not this again. She ignored the voice, heart pounding rapidly in her chest as she searched the area. Stray branches scraped up her arms and legsas she forced her way through where a tree had no doubt been struck by lightening at one point, causing the severance of its branches. After a while, she gave the area one more glance before swallowing the lump in her throat and heading back to the jungle gym and the bench where Grace was waiting with Skylar.

"Everything alright?" Grace asked as she handed Skylar back over to his mother.

"No...I..." Kae shuddered, feeling as if she were being watched. "...have to go. Sorry."

She hurried over to her car, managed to get it unlocked and get Skylar securely buckled into his car seat before getting in the driver's seat and driving off.

* * *

"No Bobby, I'm not kidding - I could've sworn it was a wraith." Kae buried her free hand in her hair and tangled her fingers in the brown strands. "And that voice happened again."

"I haven't heard anything," Bobby replied. "At least - fifty miles away there's a nasty skinwalker, but nothing in Moline."

Kae sighed and grabbed a bottle of water out of the refrigerator before collapsing on the couch.

"You're sure?"

"Yeah." There was a pause on Bobby's end of the line and Kae took that opportunity to adjust her hold on her cell phone. "And far as that voice goes, there's a number of things that communicate telepathically. It say anything other than your name?"

"Not that I could hear."

"Mmm." Bobby said thoughtfully. Then,

"How's he doing?"

"Dean?" Kae was startled by the quick subject change. "Oh...he's still looking for a way to bust Sam out. We haven't talked about it since Sky was born...but I know he's still looking."

"You gotta make him stop."

"_Make _him?" Kae scoffed. "Bobby you can't make Dean do anything."

"Yeah...well...I'll keep my ears open about that wraith." Bobby said in a resigned voice. "You take care of your boys...and call me if you need me, you hear?"

"Yeah." she closed her eyes in resignation as she heard a knock on the door. "Bye Bobby."

"Bye Kae."

She went to the door to open it. A woman with dark hair stood in front of her. Strange tattoos covered her left arm all the way from her shoulder to the tips of her fingers. She wore a simple black cami, dark jeans, and boots.

Kae frowned.

"Can I help you?" she asked.

The woman grinned.

"Hell yes."

And then she hit Kae in the face, knocking her to the ground. A swift kick of her foot to Kae's head knocked her unconcsious.

* * *

When Kae awoke later, she found herself bound to a chair.

_Skylar. Oh God..._

"Don't worry Kaelyn," a feminine voice said coolly. "I'll take good care of Skylar for you."

Kae blinked once, dazed as her eyes settled on the woman she'd seen earlier standing outside the apartment door. Now she sat on the couch - with Skylar in her lap.

"No..."

"I gotta admit, I came here for Dean," the stranger mused. "My brother trailed him to work but I had to call him off once I found out about you two."

Kae couldn't take her eyes off of Skylar. He didn't seem hurt, and for that she felt an immense sense of relief.

"The fuck did Dean do to you?" she asked once the grogginess began to wear off.

"He and his brother killed our father." the brunette responded. "Must've been...four years ago now?"

"So this is about revenge." Kae murmured. She tugged lightly at the ropes that bound her wrists, trying not to be too obvious. If she could get out of this and get Skylar safely out of her arms -

"Damn straight." pause. "I'm Brigitta by the way."

Kae nodded.

"Okay."

"Okay what?"

"Kill me. Just...don't hurt him, okay?"

Brigitta rolled her eyes.

"Why would I bother? Live bait is better than dead bodies all over the place."

"But you're going to kill us anyway, aren't you?" Kae fought to keep silent as excitement suddenly flooded her veins: she'd found a frayed part of the rope.

"Dean, yeah. You and this guy?" she gestured to Skylar. "Mmmm."

"Brigitta, please -" Kae bit her lip as she began to work at the ropes faster, until they were loose enough she was able to get out of them, and reached for the knife she usually kept in her pocket. "Get the fuck out."

Brigitta's eyes narrowed and she set Skylar aside before she lunged at Kae, knocking her back onto the floor.

"You know, I was actually thinking I'd spare you." she hissed as Kae struggled to throw her off. "I mean, why rip you from Skylar the way Dean and his brother took my father from my brothers and me? Boy am I glad I changed my mind." Her eyes glowed blue, as did the tattoos on her arm as she reached for Kae's head and buried her hand in the thick tresses of Kae's hair, finger nails scratching her scalp. "Enjoy your final hours, sweetheart."

As she was getting up, something suddenly grabbed the monster and hauled her away from Kae.

"Sam get Kae and her kid - it's alright we've got her!"

Kae couldn't think straight - images swam in front of her line of vision...of the wraith killing Skylar...of Dean being slaughtered by demons...of Dean preparing to kill her...

Her head felt like it was about to explode and she began to scream. She saw Sam lean over her, and could only struggle against him as he picked her up. It was another illusion. It had to be. Sam was _dead._

Suddenly something barrelled into Sam, making him lose his grip and drop her. Kae let out a groan and sat up in time to see Dean land a punch to Sam's face before two men she didn't know were hauling him off of Sam.

"Sk - Sky," she croaked.

"He's alright, sweetheart," an unfamiliar hand carressed her forehead, and she flinched away, the hallucinations making it feel like the claw of a wraith. "Gwen's got him."

"Get away from me," she shoved at the stranger, who pinned her to the ground. "Get away!"

"Dammit, Mark get the antidote!" he yelled to someone she couldn't see. "It's alright, Kae. You're just gonna go to sleep for a bit."

Something pricked her arm, and after a few minutes passed, she began to feel very groggy. The last thing she saw before her eyelids slid shut was Sam's face.

"Sam..."

And then she passed out.

* * *

Alright so next part'll be up soon! Hope y'all liked it. Constructive criticism is welcome - no flames please!


	2. Part 1

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my original characters.**

* * *

**Note: Wow I'm so sorry it took me so long to update. I've had a busy past few weeks. Hopefully the next chapter will be up soon. :)**

* * *

Part 1:

When Kae woke up later, she found herself laying on her and Dean's bed. Skylar was nowhere to be seen, but when she sat up, she saw Dean standing in the doorway, watching her.

"Don't do that - it's creepy." she muttered as she sat up and put a hand to her aching head. "Where's...?"

"Sky? He's fine," Dean replied, making his way over to the bed. He sat down on the other side of the mattress but maneuvered himself so that they were sitting next to each other. She winced a little as he checked her face for injury. "You, on the other hand -,"

"We've been through this before," she replied, irritated. "I can handle myself."

"Kae -,"

"Look, just...tell me where our son is, alright?" she said pleadingly.

Dean rolled his eyes.

"Don't you trust me?" he asked.

"You? Yes. Monsters and strange hunters? Nope." she sighed exasperatedly.

"He's fine." Dean repeated. "He's with the strange hunters who helped save both of you. Don't worry, I met them earlier." he added hastily. "They...well they're family." he paused. "Got ambushed on my way back home."

"By what?"

"A djinn," Dean shuddered and leaned forward, gently pressing his forehead against hers. "The things I saw, Kae..." he trailed off, his expression haunted. "...anyway, that's what attacked you and Sky." he watched as she scooted to the edge of her side of the mattress and pushed off, her legs trembling as she tried standing. "Hey. Take it slow, alright?" he scrambled over the bed and got up to help her.

"I wanna see Skylar, Dean," she said through gritted teeth. "and I wanna see him now."

Dean sighed. "Alright fine. Let's go."

* * *

When they came into the living room, Kae saw around four men and one woman watching them from the couch. Another man stood near the kitchen area, keeping his distance. He was holding Sky.

Kae nearly had a heart attack when she realized who it was.

_Her head felt like it was about to explode and she began to scream. She saw Sam lean over her, and could only struggle against him as he picked her up. It was another illusion. It had to be. Sam was _dead.

"It's him," she heard Dean tell her quietly. "I went through the entire thing - holy water, salt, silver. It's Sam, Kae."

"Oh my God." she breathed, staggering toward him. "Sam...I...how'd you...?"

"No idea." he replied. "One minute I was dead, then the next, I was back at Stull."

Dean's eyes narrowed at that.

"Wait...say that again?"

Sam's eyes shifted from Kae to his brother.

"Don't."

"No." Dean's tone became flat. "You left that out when we talked earlier. Why?"

Sam sighed heavily and passed Sky back to Kae. Sky proceeded to bury his face in Kae's neck after letting out a big yawn.

"Somebody's sleepy." she murmured as she rubbed his back gently.. "I gotta put him down. We're not done talking about this." she added, glaring briefly at Sam. "but...I am glad you're back, Sam."

He nodded.

"Me too."

* * *

It didn't take Kae long to put Skylar to bed, and thankfully he went to sleep without a fuss. She went back to the kitchen and grabbed a bottle of water out of the fridge.

"Any one else want anything?" she called over her shoulder, only to be met with a general mumble of dissent.

"I need a beer," she heard Dean say, and she could tell from his tone that he was upset. She was about to grab one for him, but by the time she turned around, she found him standing behind her. "I can get it myself."

"Touchy." she muttered, placing the bottle on the counter. "Sam say anything else?"

"He wanted to wait for you." Dean said as he grabbed the bottle.

"Fantastic." Kae sighed before going to returning to the living room. "Okay, so...Sam. Exactly how long have you been back?" Sam didn't respond. "Sam. How - long - have - you - been - back?" she repeated.

Sam shifted his weight, clearly uncomfortable. "A year."

"Excuse me?" she cocked her head to the side, deciding to give him a chance to explain.

"I've been back a year." he replied.

"A year." Kae scoffed. She shoved him hard. "You've been back _a fucking year_?!" she punched him in the face. "And you've been where? With these people?" Sam stared at her pleadingly as he clutched at his nose, which along with his lower lip, were bleeding. "And you couldn't pick up a fucking _phone_?!"

"Kae chill," Dean started, grabbing her arm as she went in to punch Sam again, but she shook him off before refocusing on Sam.

"Get your pals out of here," she snarled.

Sam hesitated, but glanced over her shoulder at his companions.

"You heard her."

"Sam -" one of the men, a bald, middle aged man spoke, his gaze fixed on the other man.

"Samuel, it's fine," Sam said thickly before spitting a mess of blood out onto the floor. "Just go."

Samuel studied him for a moment, then nodded and gestured for the others to follow suit, which they did, but Kae didn't like the looks they gave her: looks that clearly meant they wanted her dead.

"You know the only reason I'm not stopping her is because I wanted you back from the start," Dean said abruptly when the door had shut behind them. "So do me a solid and tell us how you got out."

"I don't know," Sam repeated adamantly as he checked his nose and jaw to make sure it wasn't broken. Kae being half demon, she could have easily crushed his skull if she wanted to. "I swear."

"Okay, so why the hell didn't you _call us_?" Kae demanded as Dean handed Sam a towel to wipe his face, which he took gratefully.

"Are you kidding me?" Sam asked, once his mouth was blood free and he'd tossed the towel aside. Kae resisted the urge to throttle him; who the hell did he think he was, just throwing around things that weren't his? "You two - You got out...and you have Sky now."

"And?"

Sam rolled his eyes. "Seriously? I wasn't gonna let my brother and his pregnant girlfriend jump right back into a life I asked them to leave."

"It was a last request," Kae snapped. "and you're apparently still breathing."

"Don't give me that, Kae. Would you go back now? With Sky?" he asked. Kae opened her mouth to retort, but then shut it, refusing to answer. "Exactly my point."

"Get out."

Sam arched an eyebrow, and Dean rounded on Kae.

"Kae -"

She ignored him.

"Don't make me throw you," she said angrily. "Get the fuck out. Now."

Sam rolled his eyes.

"Lose the dramatics, okay?"

"Fuck you," she snapped. "I'm...going to lie down." and with that, she headed back to her and Dean's room. "Let me know when he's gone."

* * *

"Well that was an overreaction." Sam mused as he heard the bedroom door shut.

"An overreaction?" Dean said incredulously. Was this really Sam that had come back? "You tell us you've been back for a year, after making no contact, running around with a bunch of previously-known-to-be-dead family members, and then just show up to save the day? Man, you're lucky she didn't kill you. Hell, you're lucky I don't beat your face in right now."

"What else could I do, Dean?" Sam said exasperatedly. "The Campbells tracked the djinn here. It's not like I wanted to come here. But it happened, okay?"

Dean scoffed. "Okay, so what now?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, what were you expecting? To save us and then just be on your merry way?" Dean crossed his arms over his chest. "'Cause that ain't happening, Sammy. Not now."

"What, were you just gonna leave Kae and Skylar and come with us?"

"I - no..."

Sam nodded.

"Okay." he sighed and headed for the door, pausing once he'd opened it. "I'd better go. I'm - I'll see you around, D."

Dean nodded and cleared his throat.

"Yeah, uh...see you around."

* * *

Once Sam had gone, Dean went to find Kae again, and saw that she was curled in bed on her side, not facing him.

"He's gone." Dean told her, knowing full well she was still awake. "We need to talk, Kae."

It took a moment, but then Kae rolled onto her back and sat up. She looked like she'd been crying.

"I don't want to talk, Dean. I don't want to do anything, alright? I just want...I want today to have been some horrible nightmare. I don't - I can't -" she began crying. "God, this is just fucked up."

"I know, baby," he replied, climbing onto the bed and opening his arms to her. Kae responded by moving until she was sitting in his lap, his arms curled around her as she hid her face in his chest. "Believe me...I know." he paused and kissed her forehead.. "but we'll figure this out, okay?"

Kae took a shaky breath and nodded.

"Okay."

* * *

**Hope y'all liked this chapter. Thoughts? Constructive criticism is welcome. No flames please!**


	3. Part 2

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my original characters.**

* * *

Part 2:

Kae pressed her forehead against the wall and sighed impatiently. Dean gave her a long look and sighed before buckling Skylar into his carrier.

"It's just for a few days, Kae."

"A lot can happen in a few days, Dean." she responded. "Look, maybe we should just...leave. Fuck this case...fuck everything. Let's just get out of here alright?"

Dean sighed and lifted Sky's carrier.

"You really want to have that conversation again?" he asked. "'Cause I don't." Kae pushed off of the wall and looked pleadingly at him. "Kae. It's gonna be fine."

She nodded.

"Kae."

Kae attempted to smile and grabbed her purse, duffel bag and Skylar's bags.

"Yeah...fine. Cool."

But as 'they headed down to the Impala, she couldn't shake the bad feeling in her stomach.

* * *

They arrived at Grace's house at least twenty minutes later. Kae stared at the white panels and blue shutters silently for what felt like hours, but were really only seconds. It wasn't that she hated the apartment she and Dean lived in...she just really missed living in an actual house sometimes.

"Hey...you okay?" Dean nudged her shoulder lightly.

"Yeah. Fine." Kae exhaled. "I just...I don't know, Dean. This whole case...couples ending up dead and their babies missing? Sam can't figure that out on his own?"

Dean shrugged.

"He could, but you think I trust those resurrected family members?" he snorted. "Least this way, I can try and figure out who brought them back and why. And I'll have Sam's back."

Kae nodded and leaned back against her seat. She placed her hand gently over his where it lay on the arm rest between them.

"Be careful." she said.

He smiled, leaned forward and kissed her.

"Noted."

* * *

_"I don't believe this - you're actually going hunting with him?"_

_"He asked for my help, Kae. What else was I supposed to do?"_

_"Decline? He said it himself - we got out. It's his problem now. Besides...he's got your other family members to back him up."_

_"You think I trust them? Kae, something about this isn't right. I came back from hell because the angels wanted me out. Sam gets pulled out by who knows what - and to cap it all off, some of our family gets pulled onto Earth again. Whatever did it sure didn't do it out of the goodness of their own hearts."_

_"But again - that's their deal. Dean, please -"_

_"I have to protect him, Kae. I can't let him do this on his own."_

"So...what, he just left you to go hang with his brother?" Grace frowned. "The same brother you both told me was dead?"

"He didn't leave me, Grace. We talked about it." Kae sighed and slumped over sideways onto the couch, hugging a pillow to her chest. Across the living room, Grace sat in a dark gray recliner, Skylar settled on her lap. "and don't get me started on Sam. Dean and I saw it happen. We were so sure..."

Grace shrugged and tugged the necklace she was wearing out of Skylar's grasp, quickly exchanging it for a stuffed bear that lay on the table next to the chair. Kae smiled, relieved by the fact that a tantrum had been avoided.

"Well," Grace said after an awkward silence between the two women. "I - Maybe you didn't see everything you thought you did. You said his body was gone."

"Yeah." Kae bit her lip. "but the accident, I mean - it was a mugging for crying out loud. Dean and I got there...we saw the blood..."

"So you assumed he was dead." Grace said matter-of-factly. "And maybe he just wanted to give you space or something...I don't know. I wasn't there."

_Be grateful for that._ Kae thought bitterly. _I still have nightmares about it._

"It's just...gonna take a while to get used to the fact that he's back." She said before she sat up. "Do you want to check on Kyle? I can take him."

Grace nodded.

"I should." she replied. "but don't worry about it - let me watch him for a little while, okay? You should take it easy."

Kae snorted.

"I haven't taken it easy since Sky was born, Grace."

"Yeah like Dean would've allowed that." Grace rolled her eyes, grinned and got to her feet, maneuvering Skylar onto her hip. "Just relax, alright?" she laughed when Kae flopped back onto the couch in resignation, throwing one of the pillows over her head dramatically. "Good."

* * *

Three days.

Three days, twenty two hours, and six minutes - That's how long it took before Dean finally called Kae to let her know the progress of the case he and Sam.

"What the fuck took you so long?!" she had hissed, after excusing herself from coloring with Grace and Kyle while Skylar was taking a nap.

"We have a problem." Dean answered. "Sam and I are headed to you - we should be there in an hour."

"No." Kae protested. "You want to bring some supernatural shit into my friend's house? It's not happening, Dean."

Dean scoffed. "Relax - she won't know the difference. I'll explain when we get there."

Kae glanced uncertainly back into the kitchen where Grace and Kyle were coloring. Grace had looked up from her own doodles and was watching her closely.

"Alright fine, but it better be a damn good explanation, Dean." she muttered.

He chuckled.

"Believe me, Kae. It's a real good one."

* * *

_"The bathroom isn't just yours, you know!"_

_"I know. It's the motel's."_

_"Kae!"_

_"I told you to use the bathroom before we left!" Kae yelled, fighting back a laugh as Dean hammered impatiently at the door to their motel room's bathroom._

_"Well I decided not to!"_

_"Clearly." Kae snorted and looked down at the small stick that lay on the bathroom sink. What was she supposed to tell him? The two pink lines terrified her._

_"Just lemme in already!"_

_She sucked in a long breath and opened the door before darting out of the room, but not before grabbing the stick and taking it with her. Before long, she heard the toilet flush, the sink running, and then Dean rejoined her._

_"You wanna tell me something, Kae?"_

_When she turned around, she saw him holding up the box the stick had come in: a pregnancy test box. Kae wordlessly held out the test, face up so he could see the results._

_"I'm pregnant, Dean."_

Kae checked her watch and then returned her gaze to Grace's driveway. It had been over an hour and Dean and Sam were nowhere to be seen.

"They'll be here." Grace said, and Kae flinched. "Sorry...didn't mean to sneak up on you."

"I - It's fine." she replied. "Sky okay?"

Grace nodded.

"He's fine. Kyle's showing him his old blocks."

"That's great."

"Kae?"

"Mmm."

"What's really going on?"

Kae didn't like the look on the other woman's face. It wasn't like she wanted to lie to her friend...but there were some things she really didn't need to know.

"I told you - Dean decided to come back early...and Sam wanted to -"

Grace scoffed. "Kae, do me a favor and don't lie to me, alright?" she snapped. "I need some kind of honesty here."

Kae sighed.

"Okay. Dean and Sam and I...we uh..." she racked her brain trying to figure out how to give Grace at least a fraction of the truth. "We used to uh...do pest control. Not your standard pest control either," she added when Grace looked skeptical. "Seriously bad shit. And...we nearly got Sam killed. But, he knew that going in, and he wanted us to leave. Have a kind of normal life." she shrugged. "So we did. Happy?" Grace shook her head. "Grace, it's as close to the truth as I can get. Believe me, you don't want the shit we know in your head."

The sound of a car horn going off outside sliced through the brief silence that fell between the two. Grace said nothing further on the subject, and Kae was grateful for that. It let her go out to greet the guys as the Impala pulled into the driveway.

"Hey." she kissed Dean's cheek and let him put his arm around her waist. "Sam." she said monotonously, gesturing to Grace. "This is my friend, Grace. We work together. Grace, this is Sam Winchester, Dean's younger brother."

Grace smiled hesitantly at him.

"Nice to meet you, Sam."

He nodded at her.

"You too."

Kae turned her attention back to Dean. "So what's the problem?" Dean hesitated. "Don't do that. Talk to me."

Dean sighed exasperatedly, and gestured for her to look in the back seat, so she moved over to the Impala and glanced at the back seat.

"You've got to be shitting me." she breathed, eyes widening.

In the backseat, Dean had secured a car seat, and in it, was a baby.

* * *

**Welp, that wraps up this chapter. Hope y'all liked it! Reviews are appreciated. No flames please. Constructive criticism is welcome.**

* * *

**And that wraps this part up! Hope y'all liked it. Reviews are welcome - no flames please. :)**


	4. Part 3

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my original characters.**

* * *

**Author's Note:** I'm so sorry it took me so long to update this! Had a bit of writer's block but I think I'm finally getting back on the right track with this fic. Hope you all enjoy this chapter

* * *

Part 3:

"I'm going to kill you."

"Yeah. Right."

"No. I'm seriously going to kill you, Dean." pause. Grace waited with bated breath, praying Kae wasn't actually serious. "You bring a fucking _shifter baby _back with you? Seriously?!"

Shifter? What was a shifter?

"Mommy, look at what I drew!" She was momentarily pulled from the conversation taking place in her kitchen by Kyle shoving a paper on which he'd scribbled with a variety of crayons.

"That's nice honey." she responded. "Why don't you draw something else?" She bounced Skylar on her knee to keep the baby occupied while she colored with her five-year-old.

"Like what?" Kyle asked.

Grace thought about it, trying to concentrate on pacifying her son and keeping track of Kae, Dean and Sam's conversation.

"Why don't you try drawing me and Sky?" she suggested. "Or our house?"

Kyle was silent for a few seconds, but then nodded and grabbed another sheet of printer paper from the pile that lay on the dining room table.

"I won't have him here if his shifter-dad is coming for him! I'm not risking Sky, or Grace and Kyle!"

"You can protect them -"

"I can't do it on my own, Sam. I'm not going to."

"You're more than a match for him, and you know it."

"Did somebody totally fuck you up downstairs?" Kae exploded. "We're not doing this!"

"Kae -"

"Shut up, Dean. I'm not risking my family, or my friend's!"

Silence. Skylar started to fuss and Grace remembered Kae had been intending to put him down for a nap soon. She made sure Kyle was still immersed in his drawing before heading upstairs with Skylar.

* * *

"Look we don't have to risk them - we're not idiots, Kae." Dean huffed, folding his arms over his chest.

Kae's eyes narrowed. "And what exactly are you proposing we do, genius?" she snapped, eyeing the baby in Dean's arms apprehensively.

"You and Grace take the kids and clear out for a night - go for dinner or something," he suggested. "Sam and I'll take care of the bastard. Alright?"

"Not alright." Kae glared at him. "I know he's harmless right now, but you're not using him as bait."

"Who said anything about using him?" Dean argued. "The dad is going to come after me and Sam regardless. You're in the clear, Kae."

"Why not an orphanage?" Kae asked.

"Out of the question." Sam answered. "He changes his appearance pretty quickly. Bound to freak out other kids, not to mention adults."

"Fuck." Kae muttered, reaching for a glass out of one of the kitchen cabinets. She made her way to the fridge and retrieved a two-liter of Diet Pepsi. It was her favorite - and Grace's.

"I have a solution." Sam said quickly before Kae could respond. "Samuel."

Kae immediately shook her head as she poured the soda into the glass until it was full and then twisted the cap back on.

"No. Not Samuel." she took a drink from her glass. "I wouldn't let him within three inches of any child, regardless of what that child was."

"He's family," Sam argued. "and he's more experienced than any of us. If anyone'll know what to do, it's him."

"He's also been dead for decades, Sammy." Dean pointed out. "Who knows what could have yanked him back onto Earth?"

Sam rolled his eyes.

"You two got a better idea?" he asked. "Samuel it is."

"Bobby?" Kae suggested. "Sam, I am not letting that kid within twelve inches of Samuel. I don't care if he is your family."

Sam snorted. "I'd like to see you try to stop me."

"I could." she snapped. "and all three of us know that for a fact...but I won't because Dean would have my ass."

Sam rolled his eyes and walked over to Dean.

"Bobby's not an option here." he said. "Samuel knows his stuff."

Dean looked over at Kae. She stared at Sam incredulously, glass clutched tightly in her hand. He wasn't surprised when the glass shattered. The sound of it brought Grace running into the room.

"What the hell is going on here?!" she demanded. "Kae, your hand - you need a doctor -"

Kae flinched and set the broken glass aside, eyes locked on Sam's face.

"Fuck you, Sam."

* * *

She left the kitchen. Grace looked at both Dean and Sam distrustfully before following.

Kae swore silently as she ran her hands under the faucet, trying to clean the blood from her hands. She knew Grace was right about the doctor. She couldn't heal herself, or what Dean and Sam did.

"Kae?" there was a knock at the door and seconds later Grace had opened it and was looking at her with concern. "We uh...we should get you to the ER. Dean said he'd watch the kids."

_Fucking hell, Dean... _she thought angrily, fearful of the shifter-baby's father coming after them. "Grace -"

"I told him to go fuck himself." Grace said, watching her warily, and Kae let out a long sigh, both of grattitude for her friend and relief that Skylar and Kyle wouldn't be put in danger. "Sky and Kyle are both in the car, waiting for us."

Kae nodded and coughed to clear the lump rising in her throat. "The um...the baby that they rescued?"

Grace's face fell. "Sam got a call. Said he found the family. Dean was real weird about it. They just left."

"Shit." Kae whispered. She knew exactly where Sam had taken the shifter-baby, and knowing Dean, he'd probably gone to back Sam up. Something was seriously wrong with the whole undead-relative-thing.

"I would worry more about your hand, honey." Grace pointed out. "You're bleeding again...which means we need to go. Now."

Kae nodded and tossed the bloody towel she'd grabbed aside.

"I'm sorry -"

"Don't. You have nothing to be sorry for...but we are gonna have a long talk after you get your hand taken care of."

"Yes mom."

"Screw you."

"Right back at you."

"You're awful." Grace groaned. "Let's go."

* * *

Kae ended up needing at least seven stitches in her hand, and had to have small shards removed from the skin. Grace managed to keep Kyle and Skylar both occupied until she was done.

She couldn't stop thinking about the shifter-baby. She was going to kill Sam the next time she saw him.

Once they had returned to Grace's house, Kae noted the Impala was still gone. Her cell phone rang as she unbuckled Skylar from his car seat, and she answered it when she saw that it was Dean.

"Hey."

"Hey." Dean was quiet for a while. "You okay?"

"Seven stitches." she said. "Where are you?"

"Heading back. Shifter escaped. Samuel's got the kid."

"Why doesn't that surprise me?" she snapped. "Look, we gotta talk to Grace when you get back. About everything."

"Fuck." he muttered.

"Fuck is right." she hissed. "I never wanted Grace to be involved, and now she is!"

"Well she was bound to be...eventually." Dean sighed. "We'll be back in an hour."

"Alright."

* * *

An hour later, Dean returned with Sam, and Grace sent Kyle upstairs. Kae bounced Skylar gently on her knee as she waited for them to join her and Grace in the living room.

"Alright, out with it," Grace said without preamble once they had. "What the hell has been going on lately?"

"Before um, before Dean and I moved here to Moline," Kae said, "He and Sam and I, we lived on the road, and we hunted things."

"Hunted?" Grace said, eyebrow raised.

"Exactly what it sounds like, G," Dean said, gesturing for Kae to pass Skylar to him, which she obliged.

"Don't call me that, Dean." Grace huffed. "So you hunted...things like shifters?"

Dean looked at her surprised, and Kae intervened.

"She overheard our argument earlier." she explained.

"Okay." Dean nodded. "Yeah, like shifters. Demons, skinwalkers, werewolves...you name it."

"Th-That's insane," Grace stammered. "Things like that - they don't exist -"

"Oh they do," Kae responded. "I wish I could tell you differently, but there we are." she sighed. "And that's only the beginning."

Grace stared at her incredulously. "The beginning? What do you -?"

She was cut off as Skylar suddenly began to fuss and Dean attempted to calm him.

"What's wrong?" Kae asked, distracted by their son's distress.

"I got him," Dean answered as he rocked Skylar in his arms. "He needs changed. Where's the diaper bag?"

"Up in the guest bedroom," Kae replied.

Dean nodded and headed upstairs. Kae sighed, but turned back to Grace. She kept the story short, but still managed to keep the important points - her family's death by supernatural beings, the anti-christ prophecy, and the fact that she was half demon - in. The only thing she left out was the mysterious voice in her head; the last thing Kae needed was Grace thinking she was crazy...but then again maybe she already did think that.

Grace didn't speak for a long time after Kae had finished her story. Dean returned downstairs with Skylar.

"Grace -" Kae started.

"Kae, just give me a minute for the love of God." Grace said through gritted teeth. "I'm still wrapping my head around 'shifter babies'."

Kae glanced at Sam, who was standing in the corner of the living room, staring at her. "What?"

He shrugged and shifted his weight as he pushed off from the wall he was leaning against.

"Nothing."

"If it's nothing you wouldn't be staring at me like that." she replied. "Don't bullshit me, Sam. What is it?"

"Nothing," he repeated. "I just...you and Dean. I didn't picture the two of you being so domestic."

"Neither did we," she replied. "but we adjusted. We had to, because at first, you asked us to. And then Sky came along."

"And you're sure he's not -"

"I told you already - we had the paternity test done. He's Dean'syou son." Kae ran a hand through her hair. "So what'd Samuel want with the kid?"

Sam shrugged. "No idea."

Kae groaned. "Why don't I believe you?"

"Kae." Dean replied. "He doesn't know."

"Samuel thinks it was an Alpha," Sam said after a few minutes of awkward silence.

"Alpha?" Kae's eyebrows shot up. "As in, first shifter, ever?" Dean nodded. "What the hell does Samuel want with an Alpha shifter's baby?"

"Hell if I know." Dean said, "but nothing about this sounds right."

Kae pursed her lips. "Alright, so...you two need to figure out what's going on."

Dean stared at her. "I can't just run off. I got you and Sky, remember?"

If either of them noticed how Sam slipped silently from the room and out the front door, or how Grace went upstairs to check on Kyle, they didn't say anything about it.

Kae rolled her eyes.

"That shouldn't stop you. We have to figure out what pulled Sam and your family to Earth, and why. And I know you. I know you want to have Sam's back, because you don't trust Samuel. I don't either, and I don't trust Sam." Dean opened his mouth to retort, but she held up a hand to silence him. "I can't explain it, but something's just off about him, D. He's not the same Sam, and I'd bet anything it has to do with how he got out of the Cage." she sighed. "So you go, and you hunt with him. I can work from the apartment, do some research and phone in if I find something."

Dean didn't speak for a while.

"You really want me to go back to hunting?"

Kae smiled.

"I want you to go back to doing what makes you happy." she stood up and walked over to him, wrapping her arms around his waist. "You can have a family and still be on the job, you know. Apple-pie doesn't mean just one kind of life."

Dean smiled back and leaned down to kiss her on the lips. "Did I ever tell you you're amazing?"

Kae smirked when they pulled apart.

"Not lately, but keep it coming."

He laughed and she held out her arms for Skylar, who reached for her at the same time.

"Just promise me you'll be careful," she said once the baby was in her arms. "and come home when you can."

He nodded.

"I promise."

* * *

**Reviews are appreciated - Constructive criticism is welcome. No flames please.**


	5. Part 4

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing but my original characters.

* * *

**Author's Note:** I'm so sorry for the lack of update on this! Been having a lot of writer's block lately. Hopefully back on track soon so the next update won't take as long.

* * *

Part 4:

"You're telling me there's nothing?" Kae snapped into the phone as she typed furiously at her laptop. It had been about a week since the Shifter incident, and she and Dean had gone back to their apartment to rig up more protection sigils before Dean packed a few bags, wanting to depart to catch up with Sam the next morning.

Kae was currently trying to get as much research as she could done before Skylar woke up from his nap. "No suspicious deaths, no weird omens on the day Sam died and came back?"

"None that I can tell," Bobby answered. "We've barely started digging, Kae. We'll figure it out."

"Yeah," Kae sighed. "I just..."

"I know. Dean check in yet?"

"Last night," she replied. "He and Sam are working a case in Pennsylvania. Biblical deaths."

"Interesting."

"I know. I almost wish I was there with 'em. Most supernatural thing I've seen in the past few days has been Sky spitting up projectile style."

"Glad I missed out on that." Bobby chuckled. "Full on Exorcist?"

"Just short of head spinning." Kae laughed. "Took him to the doctor, said it's Gastroenteritis. Fun stuff. He should be okay within the next couple days."

"Well that's good. Look, I'll keep researching and give you a call."

Kae smiled.

"I'll do the same. Might come up to Sioux Falls for a weekend if I can get Grace to babysit."

"Hell no, you bring him up too." Bobby ordered. "I ain't changin' any diapers though. Just sayin'."

Kae laughed

"Okay, then how's this weekend sound for you?"

"Peachy."

"Okay this weekend it is." At that moment the baby monitor chose to go off, alerting her that Skylar was up from his nap. "I gotta go. Bye Bobby."

"'Bye Kae."

* * *

Grocery trips, Kae had learned, were an adventure.

Sure there had been the odd supermarket run back when she, Sam and Dean were on the road together, but mostly it was just gas station quick stops and junk. Once she and Dean had to start relying on supermarkets, it was like opening Pandora's Box. Kae had to enforce strict limits on what they could buy, because sometimes Dean would throw in odds and ends to experiment with (and most of those failed more than they passed, but since he liked to cook, she rarely told him off for it).

But once Skylar was born, the budgeting began, and both parents had learned Skylar _hated _the grocery - unless he was knocked out from a long day and slept through the entire affair.

That was not the case today. Kae made her way through the pasta aisle slowly, trying to avoid the stares from other shoppers as she tried to calm Skylar down, but he kept crying.

"Where's your dad when I need him?" she muttered as she reached into the diaper bag for one of Skylar's stuffed animals. Sometimes those could quiet him down for a few minutes. If it didn't, Dean singing to him worked wonders. "Come on baby, it's okay, we're almost done here."

Her phone rang, and when she checked it, she saw that the caller ID read 'Dean'.

_Oh thank God._

She quickly answered the phone, not giving him the chance to speak. "Dean?! Grocery store. No baby sitter. _Help._"

"Fuck." Dean muttered. "Okay, put me on speaker."

Kae did, and set her phone close to Sky (but not close enough that he could grab it from her. "Sky? Baby, Daddy's gonna sing for you. You gotta quiet down so you can hear him. Okay?"

Skylar watched her through watery eyes as she spoke. "Dean. Go."

"Say please."

"_Dean._"

"Okay, okay." Dean began to sing Deep Purple's _Smoke on the Water_. Sure he wasn't the best singer, but he was into it, and Skylar picked up on that almost immediately, his sobs turning into laughter.

"Yeah." Kae sighed in relief as Skylar smiled up at her and she took Dean off of speaker. "Thank you. You think you can keep that up until I get through check out?"

"I'm about to go interrogate the father of a kid who got killed by some asshole cops about the staff of Moses, Kae."

"Staff of Moses?" Kae arched an eyebrow. "Seriously?"

"Yeah. I'll fill you in when I see you."

"Alright," Kae sighed and headed for the check out lane. "Call me when you're headed our way."

"Will do."

He hung up. Kae watched Skylar apprehensively. From his confused expression, she was sure he was wondering why his father had stopped singing.

"We're leaving," she assured him, "I just gotta go pay then we'll go home, promise. Don't look at me like that. I'm not lying, Sky. See?" She pushed the cart into one of the checkout lanes and began loading her items onto it. Once she had paid, they headed for the car. "Told you."

She had just finished unloading the groceries into the trunk of her car when she heard the faint rustling of wings behind her. Instinct told her to grab the knife she kept hidden in a pouch in her purse, but she resisted, lifted Skylar's carrier out of the cart, and turned around to see a very familiar face.

Castiel.

* * *

The two stared at each other for a moment before Kae, feeling a little more at ease, went to buckle Skylar into his car seat.

"Long time, no see, Cas." she greeted without looking up from Skylar.

"I need your assistance." he said without preamble.

"With - No, you know what? I'm not helping you - with anything, Cas." she said angrily as she finally getting Skylar secured and shut the door. "I don't hear from you for a year - a fucking _year_, and you think just 'cause you pop in and go all Robocop and 'I need your assisstance' that I'll drop everything? Fat chance. Whatever you need, go find someone else to do it."

"I wasn't asking." Before Kae could do anything, he had walked forward and clamped a hand down on her shoulder. The next thing she knew, she ws standing in the middle of a motel room. A small boy was lying on a bed. Whether he was unconcscious or asleep, she didn't know. She frowned and looked around the room and saw Cas as standing in front of the window, Sam and Dean nearby.

"Kae?" Dean cried. "What the fuck -?"

He didn't get to finish his sentence; Kae had crossed the room and grabbed Cas by the lapels of his trench coat. She slammed him into the wall next to the window hard enough that the plaster cracked under the force.

"You son of a bitch!" she screamed, slapping him across the face. "What part of no don't you understand?!"

"We have a situation -"

"Fuck your situation!" Kae yelled.

"Woah Kae slow down!" Dean walked over and pulled her off of Cas. "What the hell is going on here? Where's Skylar?!"

"Still back in Moline, I'd guess." Kae spat, "In my car." she glared at Cas as she brushed Dean's hand off of her shoulder. "This jackass showed up in the parking lot of the grocery store as I was getting ready to leave. I put Skylar in the car. Cas said he needed my help. I told him to shove it and leave." she took a deep breath and closed her eyes for a moment. "Bastard brought me here instead."

"He didn't." Dean looked at Cas, waiting for an explanation.

"I don't know what you want from me, Dean. Her summary of events is accurate." The angel replied.

"What I want," Dean said evenly, "Is for you to send her back to Moline. Our son needs her. Besides, you and Sam and me - we can handle this ourselves. Do this for me. Please."

Cas sighed heavily and gave Kae a long look. "Fine."

He walked over Kae, who was staring at the unconcious boy. "Is he...?"

"He'll live." Dean replied. "I'll see you this weekend alright?"

She nodded. "We'll be at Bobby's. I promised I'd come visit for the weekend."

Dean nodded. "Sounds good to me."

Kae smiled at him. "Good."

* * *

**What did you all think? No flames please - constructive criticism is welcome.**


	6. Part 5

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my original characters.**

* * *

**Part 5:**

Thankfully, when Cas transported Kae back to Moline, he didn't stick around. She was glad for that, because part of her wanted very badly to pull a Lucifer and blast him into a million bloody pieces. She restrained herself though, because her abandoned groceries and the fact that Skylar was still alone in her car would bring unwanted attention, and anyway, her son was more important than revenge against an angel of the Lord.

Thankfully, after managing to talk another shopper out of calling the police, Kae drove home, where she promptly put Skylar to bed and stored the new groceries in their appropriate places in the small kitchen area. Not long after that, she went to bed.

A few hours later, around one in the morning, her phone rang, startling her awake. Kae yawned and groped around blindly for her cell phone on the bedside table.

"Hello?"

"Kae? It's Bobby." she blinked tiredly and sat up on the mattress.

"Bobby? What's up?"

She heard the old hunter sigh on his end of the line.

"Crowley."

"Crowley?" she frowned. "What'd he do now?"

"Remember how he was supposed to give me back my soul once we put Lucifer back behind bars?"

"Let me guess," Kae groaned. "He didn't." she let out a long sigh. "Well I don't know what I can do to help, Sky's still sick...did you try Sam or Dean?"

"Yup. Turns out they're headed to their next case. Wisconsin."

She rubbed at her eyes and sighed. _Fuck. _"I'll leave in the morning. Should be there by two if traffic's good."

"Alright. 'Night, Kae."

"G'night Bobby."

* * *

"Alright," Kae muttered the next morning as she buckled Skylar into his car seat. "I know you don't feel good, sweetie, but we gotta go help Bobby with something important."

Skylar looked up at her, his tiny face screwed up in an annoyed expression that could have rivaled Dean's. He was a slight shade of green, though Kae had given him the medicine the doctor had prescribed, and she was praying it got them up to South Dakota without painting the back seat of her car with baby vomit.

"Bobby hasn't seen you in a long time," she smiled. Talking seemed to keep Skylar calm, which was a plus. "He came to the hospital when you were born." she set the diaper bag on the seat next to Skylar's car seat and then put her suitcase, which not only contained her clothes and toiletries but Skylar's as well, onto the front passenger seat. "Daddy was scared and he called Bobby and asked him to come see us." Kae sighed, not sure why she was telling Skylar this when he didn't understand what she was saying. "Alright, let's hit the road, buddy."

They reached Sioux Falls around two-thirty because Skylar got sick and Kae needed to make an emergency pit stop to get him changed and clean out the back of the car (actually only the back of her seat since Skylar's car seat sat behind her.

The good thing was no projectile vomiting, so she remained vomit-free.

When they finally reached Bobby's, Kae was ready to sleep for hours. She parked in the drive, making sure to leave room for Bobby's car in case he needed out, and got Skylar's car seat unbuckled and retrieved their bags before heading up to Bobby's front door and knocking on it.

It only took a few minutes for him to answer.

"Kae," he greeted, a tone of relief evident in his voice.

She tried to smile, but she was in desperate need of at least an hour long nap, and Skylar needed changed and fed.

"Hey Bobby."

Thankfully, he seemed to pick up on her distress.

"Guest room's still where you left it the last time you were here," he said gruffly, stepping aside to let her in. "Need me, I'll be in the basement."

Kae merely grunted in reply and headed past him for the stairs.

* * *

An hour and a half later, Kae awoke, changed Skylar again and fed him a small snack, and then decided to see exactly what Bobby was up to in the basement. She guessed it was more than likely nothing baby appropriate, so she quickly set up a barrier of pillows around Skylar on the bed so he wouldn't fall off.

"I'll be back in little bit," she promised, as she set up the portable baby monitor she'd brought with her on the dresser and tucked its partner into the back pocket of her jeans and headed downstairs.

When she reached the steps that led down to the basement, she could hear someone, or something, screaming.

What the hell?

"Bobby?" she called, pulling her knife out of her side jean pocket and headed down the stairs. "Everything okay?"

When she got downstairs, she saw Bobby standing next to an old burlap sack in a metal tub, its opening revealing the contents to be human bones. The bag and the bones were both burning, the flames slowly dying down.

A woman dressed in a black, knee length dress with long blonde hair was tied to a chair in front of him. She had severe burns across her collar bone and shoulder.

"What the hell's going on here?" she asked, noting the flamethrower in the old hunter's hands.

"This is new," the woman scoffed, "You're banging Dean Winchester's whore?" her eyes flashed bright red. "Well I can see the appeal. If you and your honey are ever up for a threesome, give me a ring."

Kae gave her a cold smile. "Sorry, my cell service doesn't include Hell. Besides, demons aren't my type." she looked at Bobby. "What do you want from her?"

"Name," Bobby answered, "More specifically, Crowley's."

"Crowley's?" Kae was surprised. "What in God's name does that have to do with getting your soul back?"

"I'll explain soon as this one spills the big secret," Bobby said shortly, and he fired the flame thrower at the bones, setting them on fire. The crossroad demon let out another scream of agony.

"You don't know what he'll do to me!" she cried.

Bobby's face remained impassive. "Right now you'd better worry about me."

"You don't get it," she protested, "He's the King."

Bobby rolled his eyes. "King of the Crossroads. I've heard the speech." he fired the flame thrower at the bones again and the demon groaned in pain.

"No. King of Hell."

Bobby stared at her for a moment, and shut the flame thrower off, setting it aside. He glanced at Kae, who just shrugged.

"If you're thinking of banging her now, I would advise stabbing her afterward," the demon smirked. "Unless you're in to necrophilia. That happen with your wife?"

Bobby went to grab the flame thrower, but Kae dove forward and seized it before he could even touch it. She quickly reignited the pilot and fired it at the bones, setting them ablaze.

"We ask the questions and you answer or you end up deep fried!" she shouted over the demon's screams and the roar of the flames. "Crowley's name! Now!"

"Okay, okay," the demon gasped and Kae pulled her finger off of the trigger. "MacLeod. Fergus MacLeod. I swear. We call him Lucky the Lepruchan behind his back."

"MacLeod's Scottish, Einstein," Bobby replied.

The crossroads demon glared at him. "You got what you want, now send me back."

Bobby grabbed the flame thrower from Kae. "I -"

Send her back? To Hell? Kae still remembered Brady's taunting her with the knowledge of the demon who killed her father. Surely this demon knew who had done the deed as well.

"Wait," Kae interrupted, watching her closely. "You know Crowley's real name, so you must know lots of things. Here's one for you - Daniel Thomas. Bit the dust four years ago. Demon attack. I want that demon's name."

"Kae we can figure that out later," Bobby said evenly, "It's like she said, I got what I wanted."

"Yeah." Kae snapped. "You did, and now she's going to give me what _I _want."

"But that's not all you want, is it, honey?" the demon smirked up at her. "Not only do you want the demon who killed your daddy, but you want the other wraith that killed your pretty little brother and your sister. You want to be a good mother to that delicious looking little boy, but you doubt yourself. You think you're going crazy." she laughed at Kae's stunned expression. "I know everything about you, Kae - no dice unless you got somethin' I want."

Kae took the flamethrower back and fired it at the crossroad demon's bones. She screamed in agony as her body became engulfed in flames, only stopping as the flesh of her meatsuit melted down to nothing but a few bones among the ashes that scattered around the chair to which she had been tied.

"Well there's _one _thing I wanted," she said flatly, blowing out the pilot on the flamethrower and tossing it to the floor before she stomped back up the steps, leaving Bobby staring after her.

* * *

"Everything okay?"

It was late afternoon and Kae had just finished feeding Skylar. Bobby had disposed of what was left of the crossroads demon, and, deciding to leave Kae alone so she could cool off, had gone about what seemed to be his regular routine: answering calls from other hunters that were working cases. His neighbor, Marcy had brought him a peach cobbler and an offer to watch some scary movies.

"I'm fine." she said flatly.

"Kae, I watched you torch that crossroads demon." Bobby said. "You _enjoyed _it."

"No I didn't. She wasn't going to tell me jack, Bobby." Kae bounced Skylar on her knee. "I was scared. She got in my head. Crossroad demon like that doesn't know jack at her pay grade, unless someone tells her she oughta know it."

"You're thinkin' they sent that particular demon on purpose then."

Kae pursed her lips. "I know they did...and maybe they know something I don't." she sighed.

"About the voice." Bobby said. "Kae you're not crazy. Maybe it's Hell just screwin' with ya. Revenge for Lucifer or something."

"You and I both know if Hell wanted revenge on me for helping put Lucifer back, they'd get a whole lot more creative than just taunting me about my personal life." Skylar started to cry at the same time that someone knocked on the front door. Well, knocked was putting it lightly. Whoever it was, was _pounding _on the door. " Shit. Um, I gotta go change him. You good?"

"Sure." Bobby got to his feet and headed for the front door.

It didn't take Kae long to get Skylar situated and when she came back downstairs, she found Bobby gone. When she found him, he was out back with a black man. He was taller, but about the same age as Bobby. He stood to the side as Bobby used a mechanical digger to break the concrete ground. A body bag lay nearby.

"Bobby?" she said cautiously, but he didn't hear her over the noise, and she immediately stepped back inside to protect Skylar's hearing. Once the hole was finished, the old hunter turned off the machine and got out, and she went back outside"Bobby what's going on here?"

"Rufus here," he gestured to the other man. "bagged himself an Okami."

Kae arched an eyebrow. "An _Okami_? Those are only in Japan, aren't they?" she looked at Rufus. "Where'd you shiv it?"

"Billings," he answered.

Kae's eyes widened. _What the hell?_

Bobby looked at her. "I got this," he said. "You wanna see if you can figure out what Sam and Dean are tracking in Wisconsin? I'm close, but we gotta take care of this."

Kae nodded, watching as Rufus shouldered the body, and then tossed it into the concrete grave.

"Yeah, I'll uh, get right on that."

* * *

Kae sighed and rubbed her eyes as she looked over the books in Bobby's study. So far all she knew about the monster was what Bobby had told her: chests cracked open, and there was a strange claw that Dean had sent a picture of to her cell. Once Bobby had taken care of the Okami issue, he returned to help her look. They stayed up late into the night, pausing only around eight so Kae could put Skylar to bed, make a food run, and then at intervals when he woke she would have to attend to him.

"Fuck, I can't look at this anymore." Kae said finally at four in the morning. "I gotta sleep. I'm sorry, Bobby."

"Don't worry about it," he replied with a yawn, "I think I'll head up in a bit. We can check out the library tomorrow and see if they got anything 'cause I don't see anything here."

"Cool," Kae yawned. "'Night, Bobby."

"'Night, Kae."

* * *

The next morning, Kae woke to find the Sioux Falls sherrif, Jody Mills and an FBI agent leaving Bobby's home.

"Bobby what the hell?" She said as she tried to keep Skylar from pulling her hair.

"Nothing you need to worry 'bout." he answered. She noted how exhausted he looked; had he even slept? "Called Dean. Told him it's a Lamia."

Kae's eyes widened. "You sure?"

"Positive."

"But those are only in Greece."

"I know." Bobby sighed. "But we got a new problem."

"What's that?" Kae asked.

"The Okami Rufus and I buried," Bobby explained, "It's not dead."

Kae cocked her head. "_What?_"

* * *

**Alright so this one was gettin' a bit too long so I had to split it. More coming soon in the next chapter! Hope y'all liked it. Reviews are welcome. No flames please. Constructive criticism is welcome.**


End file.
